The subject matter herein relates generally to power distribution units, and more particularly to power distribution units having a plurality of power boxes ganged together.
Modular or manufactured wiring systems are known and in use today. Typical applications for manufactured wiring systems include modular office systems and raised floor systems. Modular office systems employ prefabricated modular wall units which are joined together in various configurations to divide a workspace into smaller offices or work areas. Such modular wall panels are typically equipped with raceways, for example along a bottom edge of the modular panels, for housing electrical cabling and electrical components such as power distribution units, junction boxes, power converters, and data network boxes for distributing power and/or data throughout the workspace. Raised floor systems employ floor panels that are elevated above a sub-floor and that provide voids for the electrical cabling and the electrical components.
Known manufactured wiring systems are not without problems. For instance, the electrical components, such as the power distribution units, have an enclosure that defines a predetermined envelope or configuration. The unit operates as a stand-alone component. Multiple units may be used in series with electrical cabling connecting the units to one another. In many cases, the electrical components typically limit the number of distributed circuits to twelve power circuits.
A need remains for modular electrical components that may be adapted to accommodate particular layouts of manufactured wiring systems in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for modular electrical components that are flexible and/or expandable to fit a particular manufactured wiring system.